The present invention relates generally to electrochemical electrical systems and, in particular, to techniques for packaging and utilizing solid hydrogen-producing fuel.
In electrochemical electrical systems (usually, including a fuel cell), hydrogen and ambient air are used to generate electrical energy. In many applications and, in particular, for powering portable devices (for example, cellular phones, laptop computers, video cameras, consumer telecommunications equipment, etc.) the portability and gravimetric efficiency of an electrochemical electrical system is an important and, sometimes, dominating technical parameter.
High hydrogen output and extended duration of run time have been achieved in the systems using solid-state fuel comprising materials that, in operation, release hydrogen via a heat-initiated chemical reaction referred to herein as Thermally Initiated Hydrolysis (TIH).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0142404 A1 to Boucher et al. describes an arrangement where hydrogen-producing solid fuel elements are disposed in gas-tight compartments.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0035252 A1 to Mallery et al. describes encasements adapted for storing solid fuel and fabricated from gas-tight materials.
However, in many electrochemical electrical systems, such techniques for packaging and utilizing solid hydrogen-producing fuel are operationally inefficient and, consequently, further improvements are desirable.